Rain In The Fifth Avenue
by Sekar.Nasri
Summary: Ia lebih senang berada di sini, di tengah hujan yang mengguyur keramaian Fifth Avenue, dengan seseorang yang menggenggam tangannya erat dan hangat. ONESHOT. AU.


**Rain In The Fifth Avenue**_  
story by sekar nasri – characters by masashi kishimoto_

_

* * *

_

_TINIIIT!_

Suara klakson menggema di seluruh penjuru jalanan New York. Ingin sekali rasanya para pengemudi turun dari mobilnya dan berteriak mengutuk siapapun yang menyebabkan kemacetan ini. Namun apa daya mereka? Sedari tadi hujan mengguyur cukup deras. Lagi, waktu menunukkan _rush hour_—tak ada jalanan yang tidak tersendat.

Jadilah mereka hanya bisa menggerutu di dalam mobil. Termasuk pengemudi limosin hitam yang terjebak di kemacetan Fifth Avenue. Keadaan itu berkontradiksi dengan apa yang terjadi di belakang, di bangku penumpang, dimana seorang pemuda dan seorang gadis tampak tenang-tenang saja menghadapi kondisi yang sudah bertahan hampir satu jam ini.

_Well_, sebenarnya mereka jengkel. Tapi mereka berdua sama-sama bukan tipe orang yang meluapkan amarahnya secara meledak-ledak. Mereka berdua lebih suka diam. Perbedaannya terletak pada apa yang mereka simpan di balik kesunyian tersebut. Sang pemuda—di balik ketenangannya itu—menanggapi masalah ini dengan kepala dingin; ia tak bisa berbuat apa-apa untuk mengatasi kemacetan, toh percuma juga kalau dia keluar dari mobil dan berteriak frustasi. Sementara itu, alasan si gadis berdiam diri karena ia adalah orang yang pemalu; ia bukan tipe orang yang mudah membuka konversasi dan mencairkan suasana yang kaku seperti ini.

Tetapi, sifat pemalunya berubah jikalau urusannya sudah bersama Uchiha Sasuke. Sifat pemalu itu akan bermetamorfosa menjadi _takut_. Ya, sesungguhnya ia tak pernah menyukai berada di dekat Uchiha Sasuke. Ia tak pernah suka dengan sifatnya yang dingin nan angkuh. Namun dia Hyuuga Hinata—ya, seorang Hyuuga. Seorang Hyuuga memang ditakdirkan untuk selalu berkaitan dengan para Uchiha. Salahkan generasi tetua yang membuat relasi bisnis di antara mereka sekitar seratus tahun yang lalu—dan masih bertahan sampai sekarang.

Kali ini, demi mempererat hubungan mereka—yang sebenarnya sudah cukup erat bahkan gergaji mesin pun takkan bisa memutuskannya, maka hari ini mereka melaksanakan rapat besar untuk merencanakan program bisnis mereka selanjutnya. Rapat besar berarti semua petinggi harus ikut. Semua petinggi berarti termasuk Uchiha Sasuke dan Hyuuga Hinata.

Entah apa yang ada dalam pikiran Hyuuga Hiashi, tiba-tiba saja ia mengabarkan putri sulungnya bahwa Sasuke akan menjemputnya di JFK. Oh, tidak. Ia tahu _persis_ mengapa ayahnya menyuruh Sasuke menjemputnya. Sejak dulu, ada saja usaha ayahnya serta Uchiha Fugaku untuk menyatukan anak mereka—dalam sebuah ikatan yang _kau-tahu-apa-itu_. Nyatanya, itu malah membuat kedua anaknya makin menjauh.

Hinata jelas tidak bisa menolak meski rasanya ingin, jadi ia hanya bisa berharap semoga ia bisa cepat sampai di Sears Tower sehingga ia tak perlu terjebak lama-lama dengan orang _itu_. Tapi tak dinyana, kemacetan _Big Apple_ pada hari ini begitu parah. Kau tahu sendiri; _rush hour_ ditambah hujan sama dengan bencana.

Hinata menghela napas pasrah. Diam-diam, melalui poni yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya, ia melemparkan pandangan kepada Uchiha Sasuke, menatap setiap detil yang terpeta dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kakinya—semuanya tampak terpeta sempurna. Kembali ke Jepang, ia masih ingat bagaimana para gadis memuja-muji Sasuke bak dewa yang diturunkan dari Olympus. Mungkin di tempat asalnya, hanya ia dan Tenten yang tidak menaruh perasaan pada laki-laki ini. Tenten pun tak menaruh perasaan sebab ia sudah bersama dengan Neji—kakak sepupu Hinata yang dinikahinya segera setelah mereka lulus kuliah dan kini sedang menikmati bulan madu mereka. Maka itu, Hinata dicap "aneh" oleh teman-temannya. Bagaimana mungkin Hinata tidak punya perasaan dengan Sasuke, apalagi mengingat bahwa ada relasi di antara keluarga mereka?

Entahlah, Hinata sendiri juga tidak tahu. Apakah ia tidak menyimpan perasaan kepada Sasuke karena rasa takut itu? Mungkin—

"_Uhuk_!"

Saat itu juga, rasa-rasanya Hinata ingin menubrukkan kepalanya sendiri ke jendela, menyalahkan dirinya sendiri. Mengapa juga ia harus merusak keheningan yang sempurna tersebut? Yeah, itu memang hanya sebuah batuk kecil, tapi ia tahu Uchiha Sasuke peka sekali dengan hal sekecil apapun.

Karena itulah pemuda itu menoleh kepada Hinata sekarang.

"Kau sakit?"

Hinata menggeleng.

"_Uhuk_!"

"Kau kedinginan?"

Hinata menggigit ujung bibirnya. Tampaknya keputusannya untuk mengenakan satu lapis _turtleneck_ dan _legging_ saja—

"_Uhuk_! _Uhuk_!"

—_well_, berdampak buruk baginya.

"Tsk." Maka, Sasuke melepaskan jaket yang dikenakannya, memperkecil jarak satu meter yang memisahkan dirinya dengan Hinata, kemudian menyampirkan jaket berwarna _moccha_ tersebut pada kedua bahu Hinata. Seketika itu juga, sekujur tubuh Hinata seakan diberi sengatan hangat. Tapi bukan karena jaket tersebut, melainkan karena orang yang memberinya jaket tersebut.

"T-te-terima kasih, Sasuke-_san_," ucap Hinata dengan semburat merah jambu pada pipinya. "K-kau betul-betul tidak keberatan jika aku me-mengenakan mantel ini?"

"Hn."

"La-lalu, kau sendiri—"

"Pakai saja. Aku tidak mau ayahmu dan ayahku mengomeliku kalau kau sakit."

Kentara sekali Sasuke tidak suka dibantah. Maka Hinata hanya mengangguk dan mengucap terima kasih sebelum mengenakan jaket yang tersampir pada pundaknya. Aroma samar Bvlgari langsung memberikan sebuah kesan pada hidungnya. Dengan jaket yang telah melekat pada tubuhnya, hawa di sekitar tubuhnya menjadi terasa hangat—

"_Uhuk_! _Uhuk_! _UHUK_!"

—awalnya ia pikir begitu.

Lagi-lagi kedua bola mata Sasuke menatap Hinata, dan Hinata hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya, menghindari tatapan yang selalu membuatnya bergidik ngeri.

Sasuke terkekeh, dan Hinata rasa tersirat sindiran di dalamnya. Hal itu membuat seluruh wajah Hinata merah padam. Astaga, tidak bisakah wajahnya ini berhenti untuk merona? Memalukan, sungguh memalukan.

"Masih belum hangat juga?" tanya Sasuke, sepertinya ada niat merendahkan dari nada bicaranya. "Ckck." Ia meraih sebuah payung di kolong bangku yang ada di depannya, kemudian keluar dari mobil. Kebingungan Hinata pun hanya bertahan sementara tatkala jendela kacanya diketuk—membuat ia berpekik kecil. Ketika melihat sosok berpayung di balik kaca jendela yang basah tersebut, Hinata membiarkan sosok itu membuka pintu mobil tepat setelah Hinata membuka kunci.

"A-apa yang akan kita lakukan?" tanya Hinata bingung melihat uluran tangan Sasuke di hadapannya.

"Lihat saja nanti," jawab Sasuke pendek.

Dengan ragu Hinata menyambut tangan Sasuke. Baru saja ia menggenggam tangan dingin itu, Sasuke langsung menariknya keluar, refleks membuat Hinata segera menutup pintu mobil. Ia berusaha menyelaraskan langkahnya yang masih canggung dengan langkah Sasuke yang agak cepat di tengah licinnya trotoar karena hujan.

"T-tunggu! K-kita harus memberitahu supirmu—"

"Sudahlah, ia juga tahu nantinya."

Kembali lagi mulut Hinata terkunci sebab perkataan Sasuke yang (lagi-lagi) bernada _jangan-macam-macam-dan-ikuti-saja-rencanaku._ Ketika mereka memasuki bagian trotoar yang lebih ramai, Sasuke pun melambatkan langkahnya. Tapi ia tidak lantas melepaskan genggaman tangannya pada Hinata. Yang ada, ia malah mempererat genggaman tersebut, seakan-akan Hinata adalah anak kecil yang harus ia perhatikan dan ia jaga-jaga baik supaya tidak tersesat di keramaian jalanan New York.

Namun pemikiran itu berbeda dengan pemikiran Hinata. Dalam pemikiran si wajah merah itu, mereka berdua lebih terlihat seperti sepasang...—_uhuk_, kekasih. Hal itu berdasar dari tangan mereka yang saling menggenggam, dan jarak mereka yang amat sangat dekat—mengingat mereka berada di bawah satu payung—hingga mereka bersinggungan. Apalagi, faktor itu didukung dengan hal-hal eksternal, seperti tatapan _aku-iri-padamu_ dari para wanita muda yang melintas di sampingnya.

_Klenteng!_

Bunyi lonceng yang diikuti seruan "Selamat datang!" membuyarkan Hinata dari segala anggapan-anggapan aneh yang ada di kepalanya. Sasuke mengeretnya ke sebuah meja dekat jendela, dan kini mereka duduk berhadapan pada bangunan yang baru dikenali Hinata sebagai sebuah kafe.

"_Hello, welcome to—_oh, Sasuke?" seorang pemuda berambut hitam yang baru saja tiba di meja mereka mengurungkan niatnya untuk menyerahkan buku menu. "Sedang apa kau di sini?"

Hinata mendelik. Ah, pemuda ini berbahasa Jepang? Oh, jelas saja. Lihat mata sipit dan kulit putihnya—oriental sekali.

"Tidak ada. Hanya menunggu hujan reda—tidak apa-apa, kan, Sai?" tanya Sasuke.

"Tidak, tidak apa-apa. Kukira kau sibuk hari ini."

"_Well_, anggap saja urusanku sudah selesai."

"Hmm," pelayan tersebut bergumam paham, sebelum akhirnya menolehkan kepalanya kepada Hinata. "Hai, selamat datang," sapanya ramah sembari menyerahkan buku tamu. "Apa kau...err, pacarnya Sasuke?"

Dilontarkan pertanyaan seperti itu, tampaknya kemerahan wajah Hinata sudah sampai pada klimaksnya. Ia menunduk sedalam-dalamnya, berusaha menyembunyikan wajah merah akibat rasa malu yang "ditanggungnya". Lantas, Sasuke terkikik melihat tingkah gadis di hadapannya.

"Anggap saja begitu," lanjut Sasuke lagi.

Sontak Hinata mengangkat kepalanya. Ck, apa-apaan pemuda ini? Bisa-bisanya dengan enteng dia berkata, "anggap saja begitu." Hei, hubungan mereka sangat jauh dari sepasang kekasih—hubungan mereka jauh lebih buruk sampai kau tak dapat mendeskripsikannya dengan kata-kata.

Pelayan tersebut ikut terkekeh. "Oh, ya. Omong-omong, aku Sai, temannya Sasuke," ia memperkenalkan diri.

"H-Hi-Hi..." Terima kasih untuk Sasuke, kini Hinata kehilangan seluruh harga dirinya sehingga ia tak sanggup berkata apa-apa. "Hi-Hi—"

"—nata. Hinata. Dia anak keluarga Hyuuga."

Alis Sai yang tadinya hanya bertaut satu—karena bingung melihat ada apa dengan Hinata, kini bertaut dua karena kagum mengetahui siapa Hinata.

"Wow, serius? Keren!" pekiknya, kemudian tersadar apa tujuannya mendekati dua sejoli ini. "Oke, ehm. Jadi, kalian mau pesan apa, eh?"

"Dua teh _earl gray_ hangat saja. Oh, mungkin dua potong _strawberry shortcake_ akan membantu membuat suasana jadi lebih baik," tukas Sasuke segera.

"Itu saja? Tak ada yang lain?" Kini Sai melemparkan pandangan kepada Hinata. Hinata menggeleng pelan dan menyerahkan kembali buku menu yang selesai dieksplornya dalam waktu sekejap.

"Oke. Pesanan kalian akan siap dalam waktu cepat. Tunggulah," Sai mengedipkan mata sebelum akhirnya melengos pergi meninggalkan mereka berdua. Setelah dipastikan Sai sudah menghilang dari pandangan mata, Hinata segera memalingkan kepalanya kepada Sasuke.

"Sa-Sasuke-_san_...—"

"Sudah, aku yang bayar. Nikmati saja—"

"B-bukan itu yang aku mau bicarakan, Sasuke-_san_," kali ini Hinata memberanikan diri untuk angkat bicara—hei, dia bukan anak kecil yang bisa seenaknya diatur si angkuh ini. "B-bagaimana dengan rapat besar? A-ayah kita pasti akan murka besar jika kita tidak tiba secepatnya..."

Sasuke terdiam. Namun sejurus kemudian, ia menatap dalam-dalam mata Hinata serta memajukan tubuhnya, membuat wajah mereka hanya terpaut oleh jarak sekian sentimeter. Saat itu juga degup jantung Hinata menjadi kencang. Darah pada setiap nadi tubuhnya mengalir deras tatkala ia merasakan napas Sasuke tepat pada wajahnya.

"Bisakah kau berhenti memikirkan _urusan lain_ dan mencoba untuk memikirkan _dirimu sendiri_?" bisiknya dengan nada yang pasti akan membuat seluruh wanita luluh karenanya.

Untuk pertama kalinya, Hinata dapat menatap mata Sasuke, meski masih ada rasa takut dalam dirinya. Ditelusurinya setiap ukiran pada wajah Sasuke, terutama pada mata indigonya yang...ternyata, seperti para gadis lainnya bilang, _indah_.

Saat itu, Hinata mengerti mengapa kawan-kawannya memanggilnya "aneh." _Kami-sama_, bagaimana bisa dahulu ia meluputkan pandangan dari pria semenawan Uchiha Sasuke?

Mendapat sebuah anggukan kecil dari Hinata, Sasuke menarik kembali tubuhnya dan menyandarkan punggungnya pada kursi, kemudian menatap jalanan beserta lampu-lampunya dari balik kaca jendela yang penuh akan titik-titik air.

"Err, Sasuke-_san_—"

"Astaga, bisakah kau berhenti memanggilku dengan partikel konyol itu?" keluh Sasuke tak senang. "Kita seumuran, dan kau membuatku merasa tua."

"A-ah, baiklah Sa-Sasuke-_kun_," ucap Hinata ragu. Ia pikir ia baru saja membangunkan monster dari tidurnya. "Ja-jadi, Sai tadi adalah temanmu?"

"Ya, dia temanku di Columbia University. Di sini tempatnya biasa kerja paruh waktu," jawab Sasuke. Hinata mengangguk mengerti. Benar juga. Sasuke adalah anak yang jenius, sampai ia mendapatkan beasiswa ke salah satu universitas terbaik di mancanegara. Karena beasiswa itu pula, pihak Uchiha mengalokasikan bisnisnya ke Amerika Serikat dan memutuskan untuk mengatur bisnis Uchiha-Hyuuga yang mencakup negara barat, sementara para Hyuuga tetap bernaung di Jepang dan mengurus bisnis mereka di negara belahan timur lainnya.

Sasuke melemparkan pandangannya kepada si perempuan Hyuuga yang sekarang malah berbalik menatap jalanan. Sambil tersenyum menyindir, ia menopang dagu.

"Kau suka, ya, dengan Sai?"

"_UHUK_!"

Satu ucapan macam itu saja sudah cukup membuat Hinata untuk terbatuk cukup keras. Sasuke kembali tertawa kecil.

"Kau itu lucu, ya, Hyuuga," sindir Sasuke, membuat wajah Hinata kembali bersemu. Bersamaan dengan itu, seorang pelayan—puji Tuhan itu bukan Sai—datang mengantarkan pesanan mereka.

"Cepat minum tehmu. Kau benar-benar membutuhkannya," ujar Sasuke tatkala sang pelayan meninggalkan mereka.

"_Do-domo arigatou_," ucap Hinata sambil meraih cangkirnya. Perlahan-lahan, disesapnya teh yang masih hangat tersebut. Kali ini, tubuhnya benar-benar terasa lebih hangat, tidak seperti yang sebelum-sebelumnya. Teh memang selalu menjadi solusi yang tepat dalam keadaan dingin.

"Jadi bagaimana Jepang sekarang?" Hinata mendelik, melihat Sasuke yang tampak sibuk menikmati jatah kuenya.

"K-kurasa tak banyak berubah sejak Sasuke-_kun_ pergi meninggalkan Jepang—dua tahun yang lalu, kan?"

"Hmm," gumam Sasuke. "Lalu, bagaimana dengan yang lainnya?"

"A-ah," Hinata mengerti akan maksud Sasuke. "M-mereka kuliah seperti kita. Kebanyakan masih satu universitas denganku, hanya Shikamaru-_kun_ yang kuliah di luar kota. Ino-_chan_ menjalin hubungan jarak jauh dengan Shikamaru-_kun_. Ah, ya. Sekarang, err...Naruto-_kun_ dan Sakura-_chan_ juga sudah berpacaran."

Masih terbayang jelas di benak Hinata bahwasannya Sakura adalah salah satu gadis yang paling intens dalam mengejar Sasuke dahulu. Kalau dilihat dari kondisinya, harusnya Sasuke juga memendam rasa pada Sakura. Maka itu ia mengucap kalimat terakhir dengan skeptis.

"Si _Dobe_ itu? Hebat juga dia bisa dapat pacar," kata Sasuke. "Kau belum punya pacar?"

_Uhuk_! _Uhuk_! Hei, kenapa ia tidak terbatuk? Astaga, apakah secangkir teh bisa memberikan dampak begini besarnya? _Kami_, harusnya ia tahu akan ada pertanyaan seperti ini. Harusnya ia tidak perlu meneguk teh ini supaya ia masih bisa terbatuk dan menghindari pertanyaan ini. Dasar Sasuke sialan. Kenapa ia terus menggodanya? Apa ia tidak pernah tahu bahwa selama ini Hinata memendam rasa kepada temannya yang ia panggil _Dobe_ itu sampai akhirnya ia mendapat tamparan keras karena Naruto berpacaran dengan gadis lain—temannya yang lain?

Oh, yeah. Dia tak pernah tahu. Dia tak pernah _mau_ tahu.

"K-kau sendiri, Sasuke-_kun_? Kau belum punya pacar?" Biarlah ia lancang, tapi ia memang harus sedikit melawan orang menyebalkan di hadapannya. _Well_, lagipula, mengingat banyak gadis dari seluruh dunia bertebaran di setiap sudut New York, harusnya ia punya gadis yang disukai—atau dikencani.

"Hmm. Tidak, aku tidak tertarik," jawab Sasuke. "Aku sudah memiliki gadis lain yang kusukai."

Hinata tertegun kaget. Bagaimana bisa Uchiha Sasuke tidak menaruh perasaan pada satu pun gadis yang bermukim di New York? Oh, tidak. Itu pertanyaan yang sama sekali tidak tepat. Uchiha Sasuke menyukai seorang gadis? Nah, itu baru pertanyaan yang benar; pertanyaan yang sama dengan apa yang berputar-putar di kepala Hinata. Hal ini menariknya untuk membuka mulut kembali—

"_Uhuk_!"

—tapi tampaknya suara yang barusan keluar dari pita suara Sasuke sudah cukup untuk membuat Hinata melupakan apa yang ingin ditanyakannya.

"Err, kau...kenapa, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanya Hinata hati-hati.

Sasuke melipat kedua tangannya di depan dada.

"Konyol. Aku tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya—"

"Kedinginan?" Hinata menginterupsi. Belum sempat Sasuke berbicara, gadis itu kembali memotong. "A-astaga, sekarang _kau_ yang kedinginan, Sasuke-_kun_. Ha-harusnya kau tidak memberikanku jaket ini—ma-maafkan aku."

"Aku—"

"A-ayo, kita pergi!" Kali ini, giliran Hinata yang menarik tangan Sasuke, tak peduli pesanan mereka masih tersisa. Hinata hanya meletakkan beberapa lembar uang begitu saja di atas kasir dan berlari keluar dengan payung Sasuke yang diambilnya dari tempat penitipan. Masih menggamit tangan Sasuke, ia berjalan menerobos kerumunan trotoar.

"Hei, hei! Tunggu dulu!" Cegahan Sasuke kali itu akhirnya membuat Hinata berbalik menghadapnya. "Kau mau membawaku kemana?"

"_We-well_, karena kau kedinginan, aku akan membelikanmu jaket sebagai ganti atas jaketmu di distro terdekat," jawab Hinata, masih ada kegagapan dalam tutur katanya.

"Tsk, Hinata. Sudah kubilang aku tidak apa-apa."

"Tidak, Sasuke-_kun_," Hinata menggeleng. "Berhentilah memikirkan orang lain dan cobalah untuk memikirkan dirimu sendiri."

Sasuke membisu, tak menyangka gadis Hyuuga ini dapat memutarbalikkan perkataannya tadi. Kini, alis Sasuke bertaut, dan lagi-lagi ia melancarkan senyumnya yang menyindir itu.

"Memikirkan orang lain? Memangnya siapa yang kupikirkan? Kau?"

Menyadari ada kesalahan dalam kata-katanya, wajah Hinata kembali memerah. Baru saja ia akan membuka mulut untuk membela diri, namun sesuatu pada kantung celana Sasuke bergetar. Pemuda itu merogoh telepon genggam yang rupanya kedapatan sesuatu tersebut. Tapi tak butuh waktu lama bagi Sasuke untuk melirik layar teleponnya; tanpa melakukan sesuatu dengan ponselnya, ia mengembalikan benda itu ke dalam saku.

"A-ada apa?" tanya Hinata penasaran.

Sasuke tersenyum kecil.

"Hanya SMS iseng," jawabnya pendek. "Sudahlah, aku benar-benar kedinginan sekarang karena hujan ini."

Hinata tersenyum geli. Ah, bagaimanapun juga, pemuda di hadapannya ini tetap manusia sepertinya; tak selamanya ia bersikap dingin—kadang ia bisa bertingkah aneh dan lucu juga. Mempererat genggamannya pada tangan Sasuke, mereka kembali melangkah meradak keramaian.

.

_Well_, kau pasti tahu bahwa SMS yang sampai ke ponsel Sasuke bukanlah sebuah SMS iseng. SMS itu malahan adalah sebuah SMS serius yang dikirimkan Uchiha Fugaku dengan penuh murka karena bertanya-tanya bagaimana bisa anak bungsunya beserta anak gadis koleganya belum juga tiba, sementara rapat sudah berjalan selama satu jam.

Tapi toh, siapa peduli? Sasuke bahkan lupa ada rapat yang harus ia hadiri. Ia lebih senang berada di sini, di tengah hujan yang mengguyur keramaian Fifth Avenue, dengan Hinata yang menggenggam tangannya erat dan hangat.

Mungkin ia sudah tidak membutuhkan mantel lagi.

* * *

**the end**_  
09.09.10 – 10:20 PM – 2625 words_

_

* * *

_

**Author's Note:** Plotnya! PLOT! *_headdesk_* Plotnya berantakan, malahan _plotless_! Ah, sudahlah, saya tidak peduli! Yang penting saya bisa buat SasuHina, mwahaha. Entah kenapa saya lagi cinta banget sama _pair_ ini.

Oh, iya. Berhubung besok hari Lebaran, saya mengucapkan _minal aidzin wal faidzin_, mohon maaf lahir dan batin! Dan, oh. Berbaik hatilah pada hari kemenangan ini dengan menuliskan _review_ untuk saya. Terimakasih! Wassalam! (:


End file.
